<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly by Glass_Half_Full</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087223">Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Half_Full/pseuds/Glass_Half_Full'>Glass_Half_Full</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Chaos, Character Death, Covert Operation, Cute, Death Threats, Drama, F/F, False Identity, Forced Bonding, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-High School, Problems, Rape, Romance, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Volleyball Dorks in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Half_Full/pseuds/Glass_Half_Full</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the gang/mafia world it's hard enough already, but it only gets harder when you add secondary genders and ABO Dynamics.</p><p>The possibilities are endless.<br/>What could happen?<br/>Love, Death, Violence, Stress, Anxiety.<br/>It's all a game, except nobody wins, and everyone loses. </p><p>*Please note these are my own personal preferences on status and ships - please respect them :) *</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou &amp; Hoshiumi Kourai, Inuoka Sou &amp; Yamamoto Taketora, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki, Kozume Kenma/Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preview - The Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to FLY. </p><p>This is an ABO Mafia/Gang fic. :)</p><p>The dynamics are my personal preferences, please respect them. </p><p>Any <strong>bolded</strong> names are the people involved in the mafia/gang. :)</p><p> </p><p>Karasuno - <span class="u"><em><strong>The Crows - Daichi AKA Thighchi </strong></em></span></p><p><span class="u"></span><strong>Daichi </strong>- Alpha - Police Office </p><p><strong>Asahi </strong>- Alpha - Barista </p><p><strong>Tanaka </strong>- Alpha - Body Builder/Gym Owner </p><p><strong>Ennoshita </strong>- Omega - Therapist</p><p><strong>Ukai - </strong>Alpha - Store Owner </p><p><strong>Shimizu -</strong> Alpha - Accountant</p><p><strong>Kageyama </strong>- Alpha - Pro Player </p><p>Sugawara - Omega - Nurse</p><p>Tsukishima - Omega - History Professor </p><p>Nishinoya - Omega - Sports Anchor</p><p>Takeda - Omega - Teacher </p><p>Hinata - Omega - Pro Player </p><p>Yamaguchi - Beta - Tutor </p><p>Yachi - Omega  - Personal Assistant </p><p>__________________________________</p><p>Shiratorizawa - <em><span class="u"><strong>The Eagles - Ushijima AKA Miracle Boy</strong></span></em></p><p><strong>Ushijima - </strong>Alpha - Pro Player </p><p>Tendou - Omega - Comic/Manga Illustrator </p><p><strong>Semi - </strong>Omega - Chef</p><p><strong>Shirabu - </strong>Alpha - Med Student </p><p>Goshiki - Alpha - Physical Therapist </p><p><strong>Hayato -</strong> Beta - Police Officer </p><p>________________________________</p><p>Fukurodani - <em><span class="u"><strong>The Golden Owls - Bokuto AKA Horned Owl</strong></span></em></p><p><strong>Bokuto - </strong>Alpha - Gym Teacher </p><p>Akaashi - Omega - Model</p><p><strong>Konoha - </strong>Alpha - Model </p><p><strong>Washio -</strong> Alpha - Gym Teacher </p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Aoba Johsai - <em><span class="u"><strong>The Blue Castle - Oikawa AKA Grand King</strong></span></em></p><p><strong>Oikawa -</strong> Alpha - Pro Player </p><p>Iwaizumi - Omega - Sports Coach </p><p><strong>Kyoutani - </strong>Alpha - Personal Trainer </p><p>Yahaba - Omega - Fashion Design </p><p><strong>Hanamaki -</strong> Omega - Comedian </p><p><strong>Matsukawa -</strong> Alpha - Comedian </p><p>Kindaichi - Alpha - Bouncer</p><p><strong>Kunimi -</strong> Omega - Bartender </p><p>______________________________</p><p>Nekoma - <em><span class="u"><strong>The Black Cats - Kuroo AKA Bedhead</strong></span></em></p><p><strong>Kuroo</strong> - Alpha - Science Professor </p><p><strong>Kenma - </strong>Omega - Game Designer </p><p><strong>Yaku -</strong> Omega - Pro Player </p><p>Lev - Alpha - Model </p><p><strong>Yamamoto</strong> - Alpha - Bouncer </p><p>Inouka - Beta - Waiter </p><p>______________________________</p><p>Extras~</p><p><strong>Hoshiumi Korai - </strong>Alpha - Pro Player </p><p><strong>Daishou Suguru -</strong> Alpha - Arms Dealer </p><p>Rintaro Suna - Beta - Stripper </p><p><strong>Kiyoomi Sakusa -</strong> Omega - Dentist </p><p><strong>Osamu Miya - </strong>Alpha - History Teacher </p><p><strong>Atsumu Miya - </strong>Omega - Pro Player </p><p>Shinsuke Kita - Alpha - Bartender </p><p>Sachiro Hirugami - Beta - Math Teacher </p><p><strong>Aone Takanobu -</strong> Alpha - Banker </p><p><strong>Futakuchi Kenji - </strong>Omega - Model </p><p><strong>Kanji Koganegawa -</strong> Beta - Body Guard</p><p><strong>Terushima Yuuji -</strong> Alpha - Physical Therapy </p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Those involved in the Mafia have cover jobs to not attract attention :) - and the rest just have normal jobs </p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <span class="u">The Couples &amp; Pairings</span>
</p><p>Suga/Daichi</p><p>Bokuto/Akaashi</p><p>Kuroo/Tsukishima</p><p>Oikawa/Iwaizumi</p><p>Asahi/Noya</p><p>Kenma/Terushima</p><p>Kunimi/Kindaichi </p><p>Ushijima/Tendou</p><p>Makki/Mattsun</p><p>Yachi/Kiyoko</p><p>Lev/Yaku</p><p>Kyoutani/Yahaba</p><p>Semi/Shirabu</p><p>Ukai/Takeda</p><p>Tanaka/Ennoshita</p><p>Atsumu/Shinsuke</p><p>Hoshiumi/Sachiro</p><p>Hinata/Kageyama</p><p>Aone/Futakuchi</p><p>Washio/Konoha</p><p>Osamu/Rintaro</p><p>Goshiki/Koganegawa</p><p>Yamamoto/Inouka </p><p>_______________________</p><p>I apologize if I have gotten some of the names mixed up</p><p>It's a bit hard to follow whats first and what's last ;-; </p><p>HEH Please forgive me</p><p>I'm still learning :) </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the long anticipated first chapter!<br/>I hope everyone likes this! <br/>I've never worked on something of this sorts before, and I'm not entirely too familiar with Mafia/Gang things, so please be patient with me heh :D <br/>I'm going to try my best! <br/>Let me know what you think? &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Sat around a large table in a dimly lit room was a group of men, dressed in casual clothing. The room was tense with emotion as the topic being discussed was incredibly delicate. Though the words were clipped and sharp, you could clearly tell they were friendly with one another.</p><p>           “Daichi you’re not understanding me!” Kuroo stressed, hands clenching into fists on the table as he stared at the other male in exasperation.</p><p>           “Kuroo I’m understanding you well enough, but I can’t put all my resources into just one man when there’s more than one on the list.” Daichi sighed rubbing his forehead, looking at bed-headed alpha.</p><p>           “He’s right Kuroo, Daishou isn’t the only person we’re worried about right now…” Bokuto mumbled, rubbing his best friends back awkwardly.  </p><p>           “We have others to worry about Kuroo, y’know like Aone?” Oikawa muttered, picking at his nails, ever the diva despite his alpha status.</p><p>           “Oh, come now, let’s have some fun with this.” Atsumu smirked, hands fisted together so his chin could rest upon them.</p><p>           “Nobody wants to hear anything you have to say you bastard.” Hoshiumi growled at the bottle blonde omega, not a fan of the others attitude.</p><p>           “Awwwh but I think we should hear him out!” Terushima whined, leaning back in his seat and throwing his legs up onto the table, arms bent back behind his head.</p><p>           “See someone likes my approach!” Atsumu laughed, pointing at the other false blonde.</p><p>           “He only agrees with you because you two are perhaps the most reckless here, you only do what you think is best for you, not for everyone here.” Kiyoomi spoke gloomily, standing with his arms crossed in a corner, mask firmly placed on his sculpted face.</p><p>           “Don’t be like that.” Atsumu whined, pouting at the other, receiving a glare from the snowy haired short alpha.</p><p>           “If we could please get back to business? That would be appreciated.” Ushijima said monotone as always, Oikawa groaning and letting his head fall down to rest on the cold metal of the table.</p><p>           “Yes, let’s.” Daichi huffed, looking at the men in the room and taking a deep breath. “Daishou Suguru is most definitely a problem, but as we said he isn’t the only one. Aone Takanobu, Futakuchi Kenji, and Kanji Koganegawa. This is what makes matters delicate, as I believe that Koganegawa is involved with one of the pups yes?”</p><p>           “That is correct, he is involved with Goshiki.” Ushijima nodded, arms crossing over his broad chest.</p><p>           “But Daishou is the most dangerous one Daichi! He and I have never been friends and he could come after Tsukki! I can’t let that happen! Let alone if he decides he wants to settle the score with Yaku once more, god forbid. I can’t let anything happen to one of my omegas again.” Kuroo spoke exasperatedly, desperately trying to get his point across.</p><p>           “I’m well aware of your long standing rivalry with the snake Kuroo. But Aone is associated with Hinata, and Futakuchi has crossed paths with Oikawa and Iwaizumi as well.” Daichi looked at the brunette across the table to see he had picked his head back up.</p><p>           “We’ll handle him Kuroo, please you have to trust us.” Bokuto chirped.</p><p>           “I just don’t want anything bad to happen…” Kuroo looked at his friend with a tinge of fear in his eyes. Bokuto frowned at his friend but decided against saying anything further.</p><p>           “Kiyoomi is being protected by my pack, so he’s not a likely target, nobody wants to mess with me.” Atsumu smirked, winking at the gloomy omega in the corner.</p><p>           “Terushima is involved with Kenma, so of course there’s dual protection there, and with Tsukki being my mate there’s doubled defense there as well.” Kuroo mumbled out.</p><p>           “Exactly, I won’t let anything happen to my pack, just like you with yours. Any of the people here in fact would never let anything happen to their pack members.” Daichi smiled, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>           “Iwa-chan needs my full attention soon, he’s showing heat symptoms, so we’ll be shorthanded.” Oikawa spoke, voice slightly hardened.</p><p>           “I always watch over for your pack when you’re indisposed, that’s the agreement we settled on Oikawa.” Ushijima nodded to the brunette.</p><p>           “I always check in with Kuroo and Daichi!” Bokuto grinned.</p><p>           “Tobio-Chan and I get along swimmingly.” Atsumu giggled.</p><p>           “Only because you want to get at his omega.” Hoshiumi scoffed.</p><p>           “Only to take him under my wing of course.” Atsumu winked, causing Kiyoomi to finally leave his corner and walk over, smacking him on the back of the head.</p><p>           “Shut the fuck up you dumb omega bitch. Hinata stays out of this, you’re aware not everyone’s pack members know what it is we do, so don’t go trying to blow up the whole operation just because you can’t keep your hands to yourself.” Kiyoomi growled, glaring darkly at the other.</p><p>           “Fine…” Atsumu pouted, rubbing the spot the other omega had hit.</p><p>           “Good. Now Daishou has some intel of course of who we are, as well as status.”  Kuroo spoke up, looking at the others in the room.</p><p>           “I also have the fear that Koganegawa is only involved with Goshiki to find intel on me.” Ushijima sighed, looking a tad bit upset by that fact.</p><p>           “Awwwh not grumpy plum baby!” Terushima pouted, looking like he was going to burst into tears, Atsumu laughing at the dramatic alpha.</p><p>           “So, if Daishou knows about us that means he has a good idea that Kiyoomi and Atsumu are omegas, and the rest of us are alphas which could be a real problem.” Bokuto spoke up.</p><p>           “Does he have someone getting the intel for him?” Oikawa questioned.</p><p>           “That’s the thing, nobody could ever find out if Daishou has people working for him, or if it’s all by himself.” Kiyoomi sighed.</p><p>           “He may not be entirely aware of which of the pack members are a part of this and which aren’t. Though him being an alpha is dangerous, he could command the omegas, mated or not.” Daichi sighed, rubbing hie forehead.</p><p>           “So, we just need to make sure the omegas are well protected.” Oikawa piped up.</p><p>           “Precisely.” Ushijima nodded.</p><p>           “I know most of you are pro players and can handle this by watching out for one another.” Daichi looked at the few pro players in the room.</p><p>           “Of course, Dai-san, we won’t let anything happen to your pups on the team.” Hoshiumi nodded to the alpha addressed, giving him a small smile.</p><p>           Kuroo stood up and walked over to the wall that had a hanging white board, grabbing a marker, uncapping it, and standing ready to write.</p><p>           “Alright let’s name all the omegas in the packs to be sure they’re accounted for.” Kuroo said.</p><p>           “That’s a great idea!” Bokuto grinned.</p><p>           “We can decide who may need more protection depending on the number of omegas in their packs compared to alphas.” Hoshiumi said.</p><p>           “I like this idea.” Atsumu smirked.</p><p>           “What about those that don’t have packs? Like myself, and Kiyoomi, we just hang with others, or are dating people from other packs.” Terushima asked, looking around at the others.</p><p>           “This first, then that.” Oikawa said.</p><p>           “Okay, so I’ll go first. In my pack it’s Kenma, and Yaku only.” Kuroo said writing on the board and drawing a line and writing his own name to indicate they were from his pack.</p><p>           “It’s just Akaashi in mine.” Bokuto smiled as his friend wrote his mates name on the board, doing the same and drawing a line with his name.</p><p>           “Uh, Oikawa your turn,” Kuroo turned to look at the alpha, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>           “Okay, okay, so it’s Iwa-Chan, Yaha-chan, Makki, and Kunimi-chan.” Oikawa nodded once he was done talking, Kuroo making a noise of affirmation and writing the names down. After marking that they were a part of Oikawa’s pack he looked at Ushijima.</p><p>           “It is just Satori and Semi in my pack.” Ushijima spoke, low baritone echoing in the room slightly.</p><p>           “Daichi, you have the most, so go ahead and name them.” Kuroo said, ready to write down all the names once he was done marking Ushijimas.</p><p>           “Let’s see…So Suga would be first, then it’s Tsukishima, after him that’d be Nishinoya, and then Ennoshita. Hmm…ah yes, Hinata and then Takeda-Sensei.” Daichi smiled looking at the bed headed alpha, watching him write the names, smirking as a tiny heart was drawn beside Tsukishimas name.</p><p>           “Alright so Hoshiumi’s mate Hirugami is an omega, then there’s Kiyoomi and Atsumu, from there is there anyone else?” Kuroo capped the marker turning to look at everyone else.</p><p>           “Nope, that’s it.” Terushima nodded.</p><p>           “Alright so with that settled, it seemed like things are well evened out.” Daichi spoke up.</p><p>           “Do we want to write out the alphas and betas?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>           “It wouldn’t hurt.” Ushijima spoke up.</p><p>           “I’ll do it!” Terushima shrieked, standing and snatching the marker from Kuroo, and drawing a line to split the board in half.</p><p>           “Daichi-san you go first this time!” The blonde alpha chirped, writing the alphas name and drawing a line under it to start his list.</p><p>           “Well there’s myself, Asahi, Tanaka, Ukai-San, Kageyama, and Shimizu for alphas. The only betas in my pack are Yamaguchi and Yachi.” Daichi said, watching as the other wrote all the names and nodded, marking a <strong><em>B</em></strong> beside the betas.</p><p>           “Ushijima!” Terushima yelled.</p><p>           “Myself, Shirabu, and Goshiki are the alphas, and my only beta is Hayato.” Ushijima spoke blandly, Oikawa faking like he was going to throw up.</p><p>           “Oikawa-San!” Terushima yelled once he was done writing Ushijimas pack down.</p><p>           “Well for alphas, there’s me.” Oikawa smirked, flipping his hair sassily before speaking again, “Mad-Dog-Chan, Mattsun, and Kindaichi. We have no betas.”</p><p>           “Wow so you’re all even! Your mate really should have been an alpha, y’know since he has the body and build for it.” Atsumu laughed.</p><p>           “Shut it you pathetic piece of shit.” Oikawa growled, Atsumu just grinning having succeeded in riling up the alpha.</p><p>           “Okay, okay let’s calm down, and finish up so we can all go home soon. Bokuto-san?” Terushima asked tentatively, having finished writing out Oikawa’s pack.</p><p>           “Oh! That’s me! Konoha and Washio, we have no betas!” The owl-like alpha chirped, smiling widely.</p><p>           “Kuroo-San?” Terushima asked, turning to look at the other alpha once he was done with Bokuto’s pack.</p><p>           “Me, Lev, and Yamamoto are all alphas, and poor little Inouka is our only beta.” Kuroo said, cooing a little at the mention of their baby beta.</p><p>           Terushima giggled and looked at Atsumu with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>           “Ahh okay.” Atsumu smirked, “My dumb brother of course, Osamu, and Shinsuke are alphas, and Rintaro is our beta.”</p><p>           “Okay that’s settled. We know Daishou is an alpha, so is Aone, and Futakuchi is an omega. Ushijima have you determined status of Koganegawa?” Terushima asked, writing down the other’s names before turning to look at the stone faced alpha.</p><p>           “Beta.” Ushijima stated. Terushima nodded and wrote a <strong><em>B</em></strong> beside the aforementioned beta.</p><p>           “Okay,” Daichi clapped his hands rubbing them together. “With that handled for the moment, onto a plan.”</p><p>           “We wait and observe Daishou’s moves as well as Aone, while keeping an eye on Futakuchi and Koganegawa, before we decide how drastic it is to take action. We can also take them down quietly, but we need to find them first, which is proving harder and harder to do. He keeps evading out software detection as well as traffic cams.” Kiyoomi spoke up, pulling up some files and data on a projected computer screen on the far wall.</p><p>           “Kenma can’t even find him.” Kuroo sighed.</p><p>           “Daishou has impeccable skill to disappear and reappear, which makes things more annoying.” Oikawa whined.</p><p>           “Aone is always fairly quiet, with very little activity that we can ever trace back to him.” Bokuto pointed out.</p><p>           “He cleans up his messes well.” Ushijima said.</p><p>           “That or he has someone cleaning up behind him.” Atsumu said seriously for once.</p><p>           “Whatever the case may be, we can’t do much until we have a lead on them. I’ll keep working on it at the station too, see if maybe I can pick something up.” Daichi said, receiving nods from the others.</p><p>           “Let’s just all go home for now, and we can meet up to discuss more when we have more to go off of.” Hoshiumi said, standing from his seat.</p><p>           “I think that’s a good idea.” Bokuto grinned, standing up as well.</p><p>           “Alright, are we all in agreement that no action is to be taken until we find a lead?” Daichi asked, looking at the others in the room, getting hums of agreement and nods.</p><p>           “That reminds me, Suga wanted to have everyone over again sometime soon, and yes I mean <em>everyone</em>.” Daichi grinned.</p><p>           “That poor omega always goes so far out of his way to do such fantastic things. How does he do it?” Kiyoomi asked, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>           “I’d love to have a gathering again.” Ushijima spoke up.</p><p>           “I’ll have to get back to you on that, Iwa-Chan, heat symptoms and all that.” Oikawa said flippantly, waving his hand.</p><p>           “Keiji would be delighted to see Suga-san again!” Bokuto hooted.</p><p>           “I’d be there of course; my mate is in your pack after all Dai-san.” Kuroo chuckled.</p><p>           “Then I’ll be there, since Kenma will be there too.” Terushima grinned.</p><p>           “I’ll be there, as well as Hirugami.” Hoshiumi nodded.</p><p>           “And I’ll be there too.” Atsumu grinned widely.</p><p>           “I’d love to attend.” Kiyoomi spoke up, sighing at the other omega and utterly disgusted by his being as a whole.</p><p>           “I can always ask him when he’s planning it and get back to you all with the date he has suggested, and we can see if it works or not.” Daichi smiled warmly at the others.</p><p>           “That works.” Oikawa nodded, standing from his seat.</p><p>           “Okay everyone, let’s all go home!” Terushima yelled.</p><p>           At that everyone in the room left, leaving Daichi to stand alone by himself in the dimly lit conference room. Letting out a breath he stretched his arms over his head and looked at the white board, taking note of everything written on it.</p><p>           “It’s gonna be okay…things will work out. Nobody is gonna get hurt…hopefully.” Daichi sighed once more and went to go fiddle with the projector and shut it off.</p><p>           As he was grabbing his jacket, he heard the familiar ding of his phone and checked to see who the message was from, smiling when he saw it was from his mate.</p><p>          </p><p>                  <strong>Suga</strong></p><p><strong>Suga:</strong> Are you almost done work? :(</p><p>           <strong>Daichi: </strong>Just finished up beautiful, on my way home now. ;) &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>           The alpha smiled softly at the message but felt guilty at having to keep such a secret from his omega. Though he couldn’t have his precious beautiful omega know he was a mafia boss, it’d put him in more danger, and Suga was better off not knowing. So, he shrugged his jacket on over his arms and shoulders, and legs the room, locking the door behind him and walking down the dark hallway. Only one light was in the hall, flickering every so often, and he strolled down it before walking out the door at the end, ending up in the alley beside the building.</p><p>           Walking out of the alley he found his cruiser where he’d left it when he showed up and fished for his keys. Once they were located, he pressed the unlock button, opening the driver door and dropped himself down into the seat. Inserting the keys into the ignition he buckled up, put his car in drive and headed off to the house, excited to see his mate and pack members.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>